There is Love, and there is Tragedy
by im.bulma
Summary: Vegeta finds love in the shape of a blue haired woman by the name of Bulma. However tragedy will strike him in his weakest point.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta paced around his room at capsule corp infuriated by the woman Bulma. How dare she assume she could come into his room without his presence and clean. With his fists and teeth clenched be slammed his door and made his way out of capsule corp and towards the gravity chamber.

Bulma laid on her bed attempting to stop herself from marching right up to Vegeta and giving him a piece of her mind. Bulma had offered Vegeta a place to stay after Goku had defeated Frieza. Sure Vegeta wasn't as evil as he once was, but he sure was rude and demanding. "Such high maintenance even if he is a so called Prince," Bulma thought to herself out loud. Shaking off her anger Bulma slipped on a sweater and strode towards the kitchen to start supper. Gazing out the window she could see the gravity chamber was in use , although she wasn't surprised. Vegeta was extremely angry that Bulma had cleaned his room, but she really had no choice the room was a pig sty.

Vegeta had just finished his last two hundred push ups of training and he was starving. "That absurd woman better have dinner ready when I get in" he huffed. Covered in sweat with bruises and scrapes Vegeta entered the kitchen where the woman was dishing out dinner. "At least she's useful for something" he thought as he crossed his arms and took his place at the table.

Bulma took one step towards the table when Vegeta's stench hit her. "Oh no you don't Vegeta, if there's one thing I wont allow its you smelling up this place when i'm trying to eat. March your princely butt to the shower!" Walking towards Vegeta she knelt down infront of his face and smiled "I bet Goku can smell you all the way from other world" she said with a wink.

Vegeta scowled at the woman in front him, as if she had the nerve to come so close to his face amd then mention that fool Kakarot. However Vegeta couldn't help but look into the woman's blue eyes. "Were they always that blue? Her face certainly wasn't hard to look at." Caught off guard by his own thoughts Vegeta could feel his cheeks redden. Desperate to hide his foolish thoughts, Vegeta rose from his seat and wasted no time in heading straight for the shower.

Bulma watched Vegeta walk out of the kitchen. She couldn't help but stare at his back muscles as he left the room. "I wonder why he was blushing..." Bulma placed dinner in the oven and waited for the Prince to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta stood in the shower letting the water pour over him. He had grown aggravated with himself for thinking such foolish and weak things about a human woman. How could he let her come close to him, doesn't she realize it would take next to no effort to kill her? Vegeta pictured Bulma's death, pictured his own hands taking her life and he began to feel sick. "What the hell is this!?" he grasped at his stomach. "Am I really allowing myself to feel this way from a mere thought?" Even more aggravated Vegeta finished his shower and made his way to the kitchen.

Bulma's eyes followed Vegeta as he took his seat at the table, he seemed even angrier than when he left and she knew not to ask why. Getting up she retrieved the plates from the oven, however as soon as she touched one she shot her hand back. "Ouch! I burnt myself" she turned, only to find Vegeta standing next to her. Taking her burnt hand he raised it to his face and looked at it, "foolish woman" he murmured looking into her eyes. Suddenly realizing what he was doing Vegeta dropped her hand and grabbed his plate, "ill be eating this in my room."

Bulma stood at the kitchen counter extremely confused and flustered. Vegeta had actually been concerned when she burnt herself, what the hell had gotten into him?

Bulma lay in her bed that night, still thinking about Vegeta. She couldn't deny that she found Vegeta extremely attractive, she always had a thing for bad boys and Vegeta was the perfect amount of bad. Those few intimate moments they had shared that day had only increased her attraction to him. "I want him to like me, but how could he ever like a human woman when he is a prince?" rolling over with a sigh Bulma attempted to sleep. Only moments later did she hear Vegeta's yells. "He must be having a night terror, maybe hell let me comfort him" she thought to herself. Making her way to Vegeta's room she gently opened the door.

Vegeta heard the door open, still asleep he jumped out of bed and grabbed Bulma by the throat. Shoving her against the wall, blinded by rage he held her there. Bulma, terrified placed her hands gently on the back of Vegeta's neck which was beaded in sweat. "Vegeta please, I need you to wake up you're hurting me" she placed one hand on his chest and gently pushed. Vegeta finally getting his senses back began to really see the woman in front of him. Immediately removing his hands from her throat Vegeta looked at Bulma. With tears streaming down her face Bulma kept her hand on his chest, "I'm sorry Vegeta, I shouldn't have come in here. Vegeta raised his hand and gently wiped the tears from the woman's face. Bending down he picked her up and carried her to her room. Bulma let her head fall against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of Vegeta's heart. "Woman, don't ever come into my room like that again. Next time I might not be so lucky as to wake up in time."

A few moments later Bulma lay her in her bed, her heart aching for Vegeta. How awful his night terrors must be. "Im going to make him love me, I want to be with him and that's that." Despite the scary events of the night Bulma fell asleep with a new sense of determination.


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room. As she looked around she heard angry voices in the hall way across from her. She got up and moved towards the shouting, turning a corner she gasped in shock as she saw the black flame like hair before her. Only, this Vegeta was younger he seemed to be just a young boy and the man standing in front of him must be his father. "Father how can you let that ugly creature Frieza order you around like that, how dare he command you as if you were his lowly servant!" Vegeta's father gazed down at his son with a tired and angry expression. "Vegeta my son, there is nothing I can do, Frieza's power is far greater than mine and he will destroy our saiyan race if I do not agree to his terms. This is why I have come for you…" All of a sudden Bulma felt herself thrown forward into a red mist, suddenly she found herself in another room. Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw what was before her. Vegeta lay on the ground on top of what looked to be a young woman, a young woman bleeding from a chest wound. Vegeta's whole body was shaking violently and as he raised his head, tears had begun to form in his eyes. "Mother…" he whispered.

Bulma screamed and gasped as she awoke from her terrible dream. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to get a hold of herself. "What the hell was that? Was that real? Did she just experience a memory? How was that even possible?" Directing her gaze at the clock she realized it was five in the morning, "there is no way I'm going to back to sleep now" she thought to herself. Placing her house coat over her shivering body she made her way down the hall and into the kitchen.

Vegeta had been awake since four am and had heard the woman mumble his name and scream in her sleep. He had felt oddly anxious and uncomfortable by the woman's distress and decided to go train in the gravity chamber. Walking in to the kitchen he found the woman at the table, pale and still upset she met his eyes at the door. For moment Vegeta recognized the look of despair and sadness and couldn't help but wonder what had happened. "What is it woman?" He spat as he strode towards her.

Un-phased by Vegeta's attitude and too tired to react with her usual sarcastic attitude Bulma looked down. "Nothing Vegeta, I just had a very…interesting dream and I couldn't sleep much." She brushed her hair out of her face and leaned down on her hands.

Vegeta walked over, overcome by a sense of concern and lifted Bulma's chin upward. "Woman Im…."

Until next time !...


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta walked over, overcome by a sense of concern and lifted Bulma's chin upward. "Woman I'm…I'm hungry". Vegeta removed his hand from Bulma's chin, feeling overwhelmed with frustration and concern he turned and looked over his shoulder. "I need food woman, and get some sleep for god sake."

Bulma began to cook Vegeta some ramen noodles, "what an idiot" she thought to herself, "as if I need him to tell me to get sleep". Putting Vegeta's food on the table she made her way upstairs to tell him it was ready.

Vegeta was looking out the window, thinking to himself. "tch, what a fool I am, about to be nice and comforting to that woman. I'm growing weak, I used to kill planets damn it." Arms crossed with frustration and denial, Vegeta heard Bulma making her way to his room. Vegeta watched as the small woman opened his door, "food is on the table" she said and quickly closed the door.

Bulma quickly made her way to her room, no way was she getting into a stupid argument with the prince of stubbornness today. Climbing into bed she tried to settle down and eventually sleep overtook her.  
Bulma awoke to find herself in a strange room again and as she looked out a window to her right, she realized she was in a ship somewhere away from earth. Hearing Vegeta's voice Bulma raced toward it and found him with Frieza. "Now Vegeta, you're going to watch me destroy you're precious planet, and if you try to stop me your death will not be pleasant." With his last word Frieza raised his finger and a small ball of energy began to form. She could see Vegeta shaking with frustration and helplessness. "Say goodbye to your race Prince of all Saiyan's hahahaha." Bulma watched as Vegeta ran in front of her towards Frieza, only to be blasted towards her, to her surprise she was thrown back by the blast that Frieza had fired towards him. The last thing Bulma saw before waking up was the bright light of a planet exploding and the sounds of people of screaming.

Vegeta heard Bulma gasping for breath down the hall and decided to put his stubborn mood aside and check on her. Entering the room he saw Bulma had fallen off the bed and wore a large bruise on her left arm. Flying towards her and lifting her on the bed he watched as her eyes searched her face. "Woman, what the hell happened to you? I can't leave you for two minutes or you injure yourself again!" To Vegeta's surprise Bulma flung her arms around him, burying her face into his chest "Im so sorry Vegeta." Feeling the tears hit his chest he slowly embraced the foolish woman back. "What happened?" Vegeta gently asked.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and into his eyes "Vegeta I keep having these dreams about your past and at first I thought I was just imagining them, but this time, this time I actually got hurt in one. Vegeta I watched Frieza destroy your planet…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Vegeta I watched Frieza destroy your planet…" Bulma met Vegeta's eyes and waited for his reaction.

Vegeta's mind was racing, how was it even possible that she would be dreaming about his past, and how the hell could be injured from a dream? True Frieza had destroyed his planet and his race infront of him, but he was positive she already knew that. Was this all a ploy to get close to him? To form a bond between them? What a stupid human. And why was he even concerned about this woman, she was only convenient for him. Growing frustrated he dropped Bulma back on her bed, "If this is some sort of scheme to get close to me, you're a fool. They're just dreams; you probably hurt yourself while you were sleeping. Now don't bother me again with these stupid human emotions." His eyes left hers as he walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

"I wasn't lying you jerk!" Bulma yelled after him, exhaustion and anger had put her on edge and she was about to jump off of it, she got to her feet and ran after the ever so stubborn prince of saiyans. Finding Vegeta in his room with his arms crossed and looking out the window she approached him with tears already flowing down her cheeks. "How dare you dismiss my concerns and fears as if they were nothing! Those dreams were real Vegeta and there is no way I could get a bruise this big just from falling off the bed or something!" Raising her night gown she revealed a dark purple and red bruise that covered the length of her thigh. Vegeta's eyes trailed down her body and stopped on the bruise; although his expression did not change Bulma could tell that he was thinking. Tears were now falling off her face and inside she felt ashamed for showing a weak side to such an arrogant man. "I haven't slept Vegeta because your past is filled with so much pain and I just wanted to comfort you but you're a wall that I can't break down. I don't even know why I'm here talking to you like this, I'm sorry" Bulma turned and ran back to her room, locking it behind her (as if that would stop him) and collapsed on her bed.

Vegeta stood in his room, still staring where Bulma had just been standing. All he could picture was the bruise on her leg and the way she had looked at him. He knew now that she had been injured by someone, whether he believed it was really from a dream he didn't know yet, but concern had settled into his chest and he hated it. As much as he loved a good challenge, and a good fight he never knew until now that he didn't want Bulma to be hurt. "Tch. What the hell is happening to me?" Flying out his window Vegeta made his way to the gravity chamber to blow off steam, however keeping tabs on Bulma's energy at all times.


End file.
